Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer
by Baby Kim
Summary: Empat musim dalam satu tahun, dia selalu menemani / Genderswitch / One Shoot / Cast : TVXQ dan JYJ


Annyeonghaseyooo

Kak Joongwookie pernah memberi saran pada saya. Menuliskan fic dengan cast TVXQ dan JYJ, meski dia tahu kalau saya buka seorang Cassie.

Maaf kalau ga sesuai harapanmu kak. Hehehe

Oh ya, saya lupa manajemennya JYJ. Beneran. Saya minta maaf banget.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), TVXQ teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment, JYJ teken kontrak sama manajemennya (maaf, saya ga ingat nama manajemennya). Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Sudah akhir musim gugur, ya."

Kepalanya menengadah. Menatap daun-daun kering yang tengah bersiap lepas dari induknya selama ini, menunggu untuk garis hidup selanjutnya yang akan dijalani. Entah terbawa angin atau pasrah tersapu karena menyentuh tanah. Tak lama lagi pohon itu akan kehilangan kegagahannya. Hanya meninggalkan batang kecoklatan dengan ranting-ranting panjang yang kering hingga mudah untuk dipatahkan. Begitu rapuh dan tak sanggup melawan.

"Lama sekali."

Sosok itu melirik pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari jam dengan tali yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat. Jam tangan warisan dari sang ibu yang kini menjadi favoritnya.

Waktu sudah menginjak tengah hari. Berarti sudah sejak lama sosok itu menunggu, karena dia sudah berdiri disana sejak selesai waktu sarapan. Tanpa ada niat untuk berpindah tempat dan pergi, meski tubuhnya memberi peringatan. Lelah, dingin, dan kembali lapar.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin."

Pipinya merona. Hidungnya memerah. Angin bertiup cukup kencang saat itu. Tangannya menelusup memasuki saku mantelnya yang berwarna merah tua. Mencari kehangatan ditengah-tengah kesendirian menunggu, disana.

Dia ingat. Saat musim dingin kekasihnya akan datang menjemput. Menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah meski matahari enggan menampakkan wujud. Sekedar menambahkan kehangatan diantara keduanya.

Lalu mereka akan berjalan-jalan. Bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan menuju keramaian kota. Sesekali mereka singgah ke toko yang berjejer disepanjang jalan. Melihat-lihat atau membeli sesuatu yang mereka suka.

Kekasihnya pernah membelikannya penghangat leher rajutan berwarna merah. Begitu dibayar, penghangat itu langsung melingkar dilehernya. Tak mau berlama-lama membiarkan pujaan hatinya berteman dengan udara dingin.

Lain waktu kekasihnya akan memberi sarung tangan dan penghangat telinga. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, karena keduanya terbuat dari wol lembut dan hangat. Meski begitu kekasihnya akan tetap menggenggam tangannya untuk menambah kehangatan.

Jika sudah menjelang waktu pulang, mereka akan singgah ke salah satu kedai. Duduk berdekatan sembari menikmati semangkuk ramyun pedas ataupun sup hangat lainnya. Kemudian mereka pulang dengan tetap bergandengan tangan. Tertawa bersama dengan senyum cerah dan bertatapan dalam binar mata bahagia.

Lalu waktu bergeser ke musim semi. Suhu masih dingin meski tidak serendah musim yang lalu. Membuat keduanya masih tetap harus mengenakan pakaian tertutup untuk melindungi tubuh. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, keduanya lebih suka untuk berdiam di dalam ruangan. Perpustakaan ataupun rumah dari salah satu mereka antara lain menjadi pilihan.

Menghabiskan beberapa buku yang menarik untuk dibaca. Merendahkan kepala untuk bersandar di lengan yang terlipat diatas meja, mencari-cari cara agar bisa berbicara meski dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Datang lebih awal agar bisa menduduki tempat yang paling diincar di perpustakaan, yaitu pojok ruangan. Sesekali kekasihnya membawa laptop. Berbagi headset agar masing-masing masih bisa mendengar suara dari film yang diputar di alat itu meski hanya dengan satu telinga. Dia akan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu tegap kekasihnya. Merasa nyaman dengan usapan lembut dikepalanya.

Jika menghabiskan waktu dirumah, mereka akan menanam atau membuat sesuatu. Dia ingat, pot-pot kecil dirumahnya terisi dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya. Lain hari mereka akan membuat kimchi untuk persediaan. Tertawa geli saat melihat kekasihnya memakai apron bergambar lucu dan sarung tangan berwarna merah muda.

Dimusim panas kekasihnya akan berpakaian sesederhana mungkin. Hanya celana pendek dan t-shirt yang dilengkapi dengan sneakers. Kekasihnya yang cuek itu jarang sekali memakai sunblock. Tak heran jika memiliki kulit yang berwarna lebih gelap. Membuatnya mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengoleskan krim pelindung itu ke tubuh sang kekasih. Seraya mengomel meski kekasihnya sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

Pernah dia begitu marah. Meski dia tahu kekasihnya tak begitu perhatian pada kesehatannya, setidaknya dia sedikit peduli akan tubuhnya sendiri. Kekasihnya memang berubah, untuk beberapa waktu. Setelahnya, dia kembali hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak bersamaan dalam satu waktu.

"Haahh..."

Helaan nafas itu terdengar diantara desau angin. Ikut bergabung dalam angin akhir musim gugur yang cukup dingin tanpa bisa menahan kehangatannya dalam sekejap.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dalam diam mengikuti setiap langkah.

Di musim gugur, dia masih menunggu. Menunggu sang kekasih yang akan menghampiri. Dengan senyum lebar di bibir kekasihnya. Dengan binar mata yang akan menawannya dalam kebahagiaan. Dengan tubuh hangat yang memeluknya penuh kenyamanan.

"Jaejoong?"

Sosok itu menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria mendekatinya. Muncul dari balik pohon berdaun kering tempatnya berdiri menunggu.

Dia tersenyum. Dia, Jaejoong, tetap tersenyum.

"Jaejoong Noona?"

"Changmin-ah." Jaejoong menyambut pria tinggi itu tangan yang terangkat untuk menyapa. "Wae?"

"Apa yang Noona lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Noona menunggunya, Changmin-ah."

"Menunggunya?" Changmin mengernyit bingung. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga wajahnya berubah. Memerah, namun karena kesal. Dan mata yang memancarkan ketidaksukaan. "Noona menunggunya? Dia?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tak takut dengan raut wajah Changmin yang jauh dari keramahan. "Ne, Changmin-ah."

"Hentikan, Noona." Changmin mengepalkan tangan. "Itu akan sia-sia."

"Uh?" Jaejoong terkejut. "Apa maksu- Changmin-ah!"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria dengan sweater hijau dibalik mantel gelap itu sudah menarik tangannya. Memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa tahu tujuan Changmin akan membawanya.

Jaejoong menoleh. Pria itu hanya diam, dengan hiasan rahang yang mengeras. Genggamannya pada kemudi mobil pun mengeras.

Jaejoong bungkam. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah hingga Changmin seperti itu.

Jaejoong hanya menunggu kekasihnya datang. Karena itu?

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Changmin menghentikan mobil. Kepala Jaejoong menengadah saat menatap bangunan menjulang di depannya.

"Tempat apa ini, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin terkejut. Mengaktifkan pengaman mobil lalu berjalan lebih dulu memasuki bangunan, diikuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa dia mengenal tempat ini.

"Dia tak datang, Noona. Karena dia disini."

Jaejoong merengut kesal. "Dia disini? Beraninya."

Changmin terus berjalan. Mengabaikan ocehan Jaejoong yang tengah kesal. Asalkan Jaejoong tetap dibelakangnya, tak akan apa-apa.

Jaejoong membesarkan mata untuk melihat sekeliling. Dibalik bangunan tinggi di depan, ada jalan dengan bunga-bunga indah di sisinya. Rerumputan hijau terlihat berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari sore. Mengelilinginya, bangunan tiga lantai dengan atap kerucut sebagai loteng terkesan terhalangi oleh keberadaan bangunan tinggi didepan, meski semuanya berhubungan.

Changmin tidak masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. hanya melewatinya. Berjalan lurus menuju lorong di tengah gedung.

Dan Jaejoong terperangah. Didepannya, taman lain dengan pohon menjulang dan bunga cantik menunggu. Kursi-kursi sekaligus meja disusun rapi di setiap sisi. Di kejauhan, bukit berhiaskan pohon-pohon pinus terlihat bagaikan lukisan. Begitu indah dan menyejukkan.

Changmin dan Jaejoong terus berjalan. Hingga Jaejoong tahu.

Dari sekian banyak orang disana, mereka menghampiri tiga orang yang berdiri dengan diam, dimana salah satu memakai jas putih. Mengamati sesuatu. Tiga meter sebelum mereka sampai, Jaejoong berhenti.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin.

Ketiganya menoleh, meski Changmin hanya memanggil salah satunya.

"Yo, Changmin-ah." Pria itu mengangkat tangannya. Park Yoochun.

"Sendiri?" Satu-satunya wanita disana, bertanya. Kim Junsu.

"Ani." Changmin menggeleng. Lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Bersama Jaejoong Noona."

"Aa." Keduanya mengangguk.

Lalu merke berbincang sesuatu. Jaejoong tak mendengarnya. Jaejoong tak mau tahu. Jaejoong tak akan pernah peduli. Yang dia tahu hanya-

"Aaaaaaaaa...!"

Yang Jaejoong tahu hanya dia berteriak. Yang Jaejoong pedulikan hanya;ah pria yang duduk di kursi roda. Di bawah pohon dengan batang kecoklatan dan daun-daun kering berguguran.

Kekasihnya.

Kekasih yang selama ini ditunggunya. Yang selalu ada disampingnya, tiap tahun selam aempat musim berganti. Yang kini bahkan tak menoleh padanya saat Jaejoong histeris.

"Jaejoong eonnie."

Dengan pandangan matanya yang kalut, Jaejoong melihat Junsu memegang lengan dan menatapnya prihatin. Di sisi lain, Yoochun memapahnya menuju salah satu kursi. Mendudukinya disana sampai Jaejoong mampu mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

Tapi Jaejoong tak bisa. Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kencang sekali hingga Jaejoong merasa dia akan meledak. Pikirannya kalut. Matanya bergerak liar. Lalu terpaku pad asatu titik. Kekasihnya.

Kini kekasihnya melihatnya. Dia masih tampan. Sangat tampan. Matanya masih sehitam dulu. Jaejoong tahu karena kini mereka bertatapan.

Tapi tak ada binar bahagia disana. Mata hitam itu tak memancarkan apa-apa. Hanya kekosongan yang terlihat jelas disana. Tubuh hangat itu tak menghampiri Jaejoong untuk memberikan pelukan hangat. Tangan besar itu tak lagi menggenggam tangannya. Bibir itu tak lagi tersenyum lebar dan cerah untuknya.

Ah, Jaejoong ingat. Gambaran-gambaran itu menari-nari di kepalanya.

Musim gugur tahun lalu. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Kabar itu begitu mengejutkan. Kenyataan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Jaejoong sedang mendengarkan lagu favoritnya saat Junsu menelepon. Membawa berita bahwa orang tua kekasih Jaejoong menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat. Dan termasuk ke dalam daftar korban tak selamat.

Daun-daun kering mengikuti langkah Jaejoong saat dia berlari menuju rumah sakit. Pohon-pohon yang batangnya sudah kecoklatan menyambut Jaejoong ketika dia tiba disana.

Di tempat itu, di sudut lorong, kekasihnya terduduk sendiri di lantai. Terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namun begitu melihat Jaejoong, tangis pria itu pecah. Meraung-raung hingga berteriak histeris.

Kehilangan begitu menyesakkan hati. Itu yang terjadi pada kekasih Jaejoong. Depresi berat karena kehilangan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Tapi pria itu tak sadar, bahwa keadaannya yang seperti itu justru meninggalkan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sendiri dan kesepian.

Kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintai. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan. Namun tubuhnya bertindak lain. Pikirannya menjaga Jaejoong agar wanita itu tetap pada keadaannya semula. Memorinya mengunci semua kejadian pahit untuk melindungi Jaejoong.

Karena itulah Jaejoong hanya ingat kebahagiaannya bersama sang terkasih. Karena itulah Jaejoong selalu menunggunya datang.

"Aaaaaaaaa...!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho hyung, Dokter?" Changmin sempat menoleh ke belakang saat Jaejoong kembali berteriak. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sosok diatas kursi roda yang tengah memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong.

Dokter dengan jas putih itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menggeleng. "Belum ada kemajuan."

"Begitu?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. Lalu menunjuk Jaejoong dari balik bahunya. "Anda tidak berniat memasukkan Jaejoong kesini, Changmin-ssi? Sepertinya dia butuh perawatan juga."

"Jaejoong Noona?"

Keduanya kini berbalik untuk melihat Jaejoong yang terus histeris.

Tersenyum kecil, Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak, Dok. Kami bertiga yang akan merawat dan menjaganya."

"Baiklah." Dokter itu berpamitan dan beranjak pergi.

Menatap kembali Yunho yang terdiam, Changmin menghela nafas. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, pria itu membiarkan tubuh tingginya tersiram matahari sore. Dengan matanya yang terpejam, kepalanya terangkat menatap langit luas.

"Tuhan, tolong satukan kami kembali."

End

Maaf ya. Sepertinya ada typo diatas. Tapi berhubung saya minjem modem, jadi saya ga sempet buat ngedit lagi. Maaf ya.

Part awal, dia dan kekasihnya, mengerti kan? 'Dia' itu Jaejoong, 'kekasihnya' itu Yunho. Mungkin bingung bacanya. Tapi semoga mengerti ya. Hehehehe

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
